


William blows Henry in his workshop.

by DumbGayIdiotBoy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbGayIdiotBoy/pseuds/DumbGayIdiotBoy
Summary: The title is self-explanatory.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	William blows Henry in his workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer, I don't ship them. Their relationship dynamic is pretty interesting to me, and this is a part of a larger fic.

William and Henry had stayed up to ungodly hours of the night working before, but something about this time was different. William made sure of it. He had been standing closer than necessary, “accidentally” brushing against Henry and lightly touching his shoulder or back when standing next to him. He could tell Henry was attracted to him, at least to some extent, and he planned on taking advantage of that.

“Um… you can go home if you want,” Henry said. “It’s getting pretty late,”

“That’s alright, I wouldn’t want to leave you here alone,” William responded, stepping closer to Henry. He set his hand on Henry’s waist, causing Henry to jump. “Oh, I’m sorry,” He said, beginning to move his hand.

“No, uh, it’s fine, you just surprised me,” Henry said, not moving.

“So, you like it?” William asked, putting his hand back on Henry’s waist and stepping closer.

“W-what?” Henry laughed nervously.

“Do you like it when I touch you?” William asked.

“William, what’re you doing?” Henry asked, still not moving away from him.

“I know how much you want me, Henry,” William grabbed both Henry’s hips, turning him so they were facing each other with Henry’s back against the desk. “I want you, too,” He wasn’t completely lying.

“William, I…” Henry hesitated, before leaning forward and kissing William before pulling back. “Fuck, William, we can’t do this,”

“Why not?” William asked.

“I-I’m, I mean, we’re both married,” Henry stammered.

“They don’t have to know,” William responded. “I know you need this as much as I do, Henry,” He reached up and gently cupped the other man's face, leaning closer to him.

“I-” Henry was cut off by William leaning forward and kissing him. He instinctively reached up, wrapping his arms around William’s neck as William grabbed his hips again. “Fuck, Will,” He breathed out, grabbing the front of William’s shirt and pulling him closer. William slid his hands under Henry’s shirt, sending a chill up Henry’s spine.

“This alright?” William asked, barely breaking away from Henry.

“Y-yeah, your hands are cold,” He quickly explained, pulling William back into a kiss.

William pulled Henry's shirt off, temporarily breaking the kiss. He ran his hand over Henry’s chest before grabbing Henry’s waist again. He hesitated for a second before pushing his palm against Henry’s crotch.

“Already?” He chuckled.

“Shut up,” Henry flushed. “It’s your fault,”

“Do you want me to take care of it?” Lightly rubbing Henry through the front of his pants. “It’s the least I can do, since this  _ is _ my fault,”

“What do you mean?” Henry smiled.

“I want to suck you off,” William said, leaning closer to Henry. “Can I?”

“Oh god, please,” Henry practically begged, holding William closer.

William kissed Henry again before dropping to his knees, quickly undoing Henry’s belt and pulling his pants down. He ran his hand up the inside of Henry’s thigh, looking up at him as he pulled his dick out of his underwear.

“You look perfect from down here,” William smiled, slowly jerking Henry off.

“Fuck, Will,” Henry leaned back, grabbing the side of the desk tightly.

William licked up the side of Henry’s dick before taking him into his mouth, causing the shorter man to moan softly, lightly putting his hand on the back of William’s head.

“You can pull my hair if you want,” William said, still stroking Henry.

“What?” Henry asked, slightly taken aback.

“You can pull my hair, I don’t mind,” William smiled up at Henry.

“O-oh, ok,” Henry carefully threaded his hand through William’s hair, trying not to pull too hard despite William’s directions.

“Good boy,” William praised, smiling before continuing to suck Henry off. Henry moaned softly, lightly tugging William’s hair.

“Fuck,” Henry moaned again, closing his eyes. “God, William, you feel so good,” William hummed softly, sending vibrations up Henry’s cock. William hesitated before taking Henry deeper. Henry pushed William’s head down without meaning to, holding onto his hair tighter and causing him to moan.

“O-oh god, Will I’m close,” Henry said, pulling William’s hair. William hummed again, comfortingly running his hand along the inside of Henry’s thigh. “Fuck, yes,” Henry moaned as he came down William’s throat, holding onto his hair tightly.

He stayed like that for a few moments before realizing how tightly he was holding William and let him go.

“Shit, sorry, w-was that too much?” He asked. William wiped the saliva from his chin, looking up at Henry.

“Not at all,” William smiled. “I told you it was alright.” He stood up, smoothing the front of his shirt. “I should probably leave soon.

“Oh, uh, y-yeah,” Henry stammered, quickly pulling his pants back up and re-doing his belt. “I, uh, I’ll see you later,” He said.

“Goodbye Henry, I’ll see you soon,” William kissed Henry quickly before leaving the small workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me more relationships/oneshot ideas I can write in between writing the longer fic.


End file.
